Death then Middle Earth
by onedreamfox
Summary: Hi my name is Florence and I am mean't to be dead and instead I wake up in a meadow near a town that speaks little English. So news flash I don't know where I am and all I can state is my name and age great because being able to count helps in this new world. Should I be thankful I am alive or not? Most languages will be keyed and I am gonna have an Aragorn x Oc sorry Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost a sour taste when my body was crushed between both vehicles. I had fallen badly as the first car hit me but the second car on the wrong side of the road had crushed my shoulder and rib causing me to scream out into the emptiness of the street. I was sure I was going to die any second now but at the moment I was trapped in my head like a prisoner as I saw death approach. Question is could one teen, meaning me, fight the hands of death or not. It seemed impossible to move away from death's gripping hands which were solid ice as they gripped me like I was nothing more than a small rag doll not weighing my 6 stone or my 5"4 in height but as if I were just an ant.

I felt myself go through a long clouded flashback of family, my ex and friends and them days felt like a dream until life at home became a battlefield and my cutting started. But I never chased after death never it was odd because I was bullied in school because I was emo (when I am actually scene).

Oh wait before I carry on let me introduce myself yes my death seems a good place to introduce myself. My name is Florence Piper Howard, I am 15 and lived in Manchester but I am dead so yeah, I no live there anymore. My hair is long black with blue dyed tiger stripes and I haveHeterochromia iridum so one of my eyes were silver and the other was blue. I guess I could have a worse pairing of colours like blue and green. I am 5"4 in height and 6 stone in weight; I am small and thin goodie.

At the minute I am in fact suspended in the air by death my eyes tightly shut as memories flash by but then suddenly Death's grip lightens and I feel myself fall. And then see green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Chapter 1 and thanks for reading so far let me key this out. **Earth English= normal **Middle earth English= Bold. Make sense hopefully oh and because not all the languages are in all the parts of LOTR I might keep the other languages italic but I will keep you posted on that.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Florence**

* * *

Chapter 1

"ow!" I screech as I try to move my arm but pain jolts through me, I stand quickly pacing to the road or dirt path which it looked like no doubt at all now it was a dirt track. I growl lowly as dust got into cuts. I walked to a massive gate door and notice the guard I choice not to anger the medieval dressed guard so I sneak round him into the town. Wow I thought but I noticed the guards that looked at me. Oh Christ I pick up on my speed and run through the streets, getting lost in crowds until I found a nice dark corner to hide in. I looked up to see laundry lines hanging up and no one around to see me snatch the prized black hooded clock, so I tiptoed over and took it from the line I was becoming a great thief I thought holding tightly onto my locket. I just need to hope I won't get stolen from I had nothing on me except my Locket which was the closest thing I had of home. No don't be soppy we need money. I could sing and perform but they seemed to speak a different type of English. I could only recognise a few words when passersby spoke. Two options left Florence become a call girl and sell your body to grubby men or pickpocket, the latter sounded better. I mean I was a virgin and was not going to lose it to some grubby perv. No way!

So tying the clock around my form, I almost seemed to vanish into the crowd of people I took my pick of who to steal from carefully. I found out drunks and old people were is to steal from though they had little money a few copper pieces and maybe a few silver but nothing more but it got me bread and water was there anyway so I was doing well for a child of the street.

On my fifth day I had bound my chest in bandages and taken a tunic and pants from the washing line again. From a piece of ribbon I took from a murky puddle, I tied my hair back. I marvelled in a puddle I looked like a dude for sure. Every now and then I pasted the inn called the Pracin' pony (Yes I understood those two words), it rang a bell I just couldn't place it, and I would always see a hooded figure walk in and out this figures purse was for all to see. And tonight I made the plan to steal it from him.

So waiting till dusk nibbling on bread a pitiful woman had gave me, when she saw me sat outside the inn, I waited for the hooded figure. The man came out late and I had heard screams from the distance so I was tense, I knew just by sense that something was wrong. Putting that a side I lurked in the shadows until he left the building he just entered. When he did leave I took my chance and went for the purse my hand wrapped around the leather I pulled hard as the man turned to me and evil smirk painted on his face. I whimpered pulling off and jolting away but he was fast gaining on me and pulling me into the inn. He nodded quickly to the bartender before pulling me away into a room in a dark corridor up some stairs. He pushed me onto a chair some men startled at the sight of me and to be truthful they were small and also looked familiar. "ahhh" I said like I knew something they didn't know. And everything clicked I was in Middle freakin' Earth. And then I screamed earning me a mouth covering from mister evil and smexy. I am too young to be saying this Guy is hot aren't I. Am I? 


End file.
